


show me your teeth

by blackkat



Series: useless porn scraps [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Over your desk?” Kiba says, lazily amused. “Shikamaru's gonna kill you.”





	show me your teeth

Kiba curls his legs around Naruto's ribs, rocks back into the hard thrust that almost slides him across the wood, and groans a laugh as teeth skim his throat.

“if I’d known getting called to the Hokage's office was like this—” he manages.

Naruto grins against his throat, hands on his hips as he moves, pins Kiba in place with a touch more strength than a normal man would have and slides home, wringing a long groan from Kiba at the feel of it. Naruto is _hot_ against him and inside of him, furnace-warm even though Kiba's stripped off everything but his fishnets, even though there's a humid night breeze twisting in through the open window.

“What, you’d get called more often?” Naruto asks, and the kiss is off-center and sloppy but Kiba grins into it, pulls Naruto in with his legs and groans at the heavy push of the cock in him. Naruto slides all the way in, then stops, curls over Kiba and kisses him properly. Kiba moans, draping an arm around Naruto's neck and grinding back until Naruto rocks forward, bare movement that’s more tease than anything but it’s still enough.

“You wish,” he breathes, and Naruto laughs, nosing down Kiba's jaw. Kiba gets his fingers in bright gold hair, feels teeth skim his collarbone and shudders, but he thumps one heel against Naruto's spine and hisses, “Fucking _do it_ unless you're scared.”

Naruto huffs in clear offence, but Kiba doesn’t even have time to tense before he’s pulling back, pulling _out_. Kiba curses, body clenching down, but even as he moves Naruto catches his hand, pulls him in and around and pushes him over, and Kiba laughs as his feet hit the floor and his knees hit the desk. He catches himself easily, casts a challenging grin over his shoulder even as he spreads his legs and leans forward.

“Over your desk?” he says, lazily amused. “Shikamaru's gonna _kill you_.”

Naruto kisses him like he’s winning an argument, all teeth and conviction, and Kiba kisses back, grabs Naruto's belt and drags him right up against him again.

“Complaining, dog boy?” Naruto asks, breathless as they separate, and his eyes are sky-bright even in the dim office.

“Fuck no,” Kiba growls, and Naruto wraps his arms around him, presses an edge of teeth to the nape of his neck, and slides into him. Not slow anymore, but hard, quick. Kiba braces himself, shoves back to meet him and gasps as the next thrust goes even deeper. There's a hand on his cock, just tight enough, and Kiba shudders, twists in Naruto's hold and tries not to give in just yet. Naruto's breaths are ragged against his shoulder, though, and he’s faltering, rhythm stuttering. He gasps, arms tightening, hips bucking, and the sudden grip of his hand is so close to painful that it’s _perfect_.

It’s like a fall, or maybe like a landing. Kiba cries out, and comes, and it’s overwhelming in the very best way. Naruto's weight is on him, and there are shuddering breaths against his spine as he collapses against the desk, arms not quite willing to hold him up.

“Ugh,” he manages, letting his head fall forward.

Naruto makes a noise of agreement, but instead of doing anything useful he eases himself free, then promptly drops to the ground, sprawling out on the floor.

“Bastard,” Kiba mutters, judges the distance, and pushes off the desk with just enough force to drop right on top of his dumb boyfriend.

Naruto wheezes pathetically, even though Kiba can hear the laughter in it. “Gentle!” he complains.

Kiba buries his face in Naruto's hair, and he’ll never admit to anyone that the bastard always smells like sunshine. “You just fucked me over your desk,” he retorts. “You can play mattress for a few minutes, asshole.”

One of Naruto's hands trails down his spine, a careful touch. Even before Kiba looks he knows what he’ll see; those blue eyes are gentle, faintly concerned, and the slant of his mouth is something warm. “You okay?” he asks quietly.

Kiba rolls his eyes. “Peachy,” he says. “I'm hungry.”

“But—afterglow!” Naruto objects, offering Kiba his most convincing pout.

Kiba kisses it off. What the hell else is he supposed to do?


End file.
